dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faereth
Faereth are a species of aliens residing primarily on their homeplanet, Planet Cooler 012. They are considered LC, or least concerned on the endangered species scale. History Origins Faereth appeared early in the galactic cycles, at the time of 400,000 Before Age. Their species was fast-evolving, meaning they were almost completely sentient in a few thousand years. By the time of the Planet Trade Organization, this species had already been space-faring, and conquered many planets of its own. Simply having fewer numbers and less strength than the PTO made them yield and eventually support the new regime. Intergalactic Usage Faereth are not especially uncommon. Being a space-faring species, they have spread to many solar systems. Their specialty is generally in politics or business, though by the last count, there were several hundred in armor in the Planet Trade Organization's legions. Faereth, however, have an affinity toward power, and many are either wealthy or influential. For the planets in the PTO, Faereth represent a proportionally high 64% of all council and gubernatorial seats. Their war chests are greater than even , and they finance a great deal of the empire. As for fighters, they generally do not need to provide themselves as such, instead choosing to payout the empire instead of serving it. There are several exceptions, but their reasons are numerous. It is considered an honor to rise to military prominence, so several hundred Faereth have taken to that. For those few families who have either squandered their ancestors' riches or never had money to begin with, they had no choice. Guva, the most well-known, and amongst the most prominent of his species (or, even for his species) was only put into the military because his family had shamed their ancestors by spending all wealth before he was born. This was a little known fact he never shared with anyone. Current census reveals that the Faereth population is 2,457,247,091. Physiology Appearance Faereth are purple-skinned, tall creatures. They are bipedal. They can be lanky and are noted for their long fingers. They are not inclined for brute strength usually, but they can grow quite large, muscularly, if need be. They cannot breathe out of their noses, but they can taste from them. Mental Traits Faereth are an incredibly developed species. Being so old, they were given an easy head start to most other species in terms of evolutionary mental traits. Being quick-witted and well-spoken are prized traits passed down from families for thousands, if not tens of thousands of years. As such, these creatures are highly sophisticated, elegant, and often vain. However, they can be low and treacherous, but such things are viewed as dishonorable, so many who are, are that way in secret or in back-alleys where no one can see. Faereth culture has preserved the mentality that power is the most honorable thing one can attain, so that is why many, if not all Faereth attempt to go into politics. Remarkable for Faereth is a persistent mental disability affecting almost 40% of the complete population called Terril's Disease. This disease makes it hard, or almost impossible for the creatures it affects to visually and mentally process multiple things quickly. This means, in Guva's example (as he suffers from it), he is physically unable to battle two enemies at once, even if they are weaker than him. Lifespan Faereth live for an average of 210 Earth years. Females tend to live slightly longer (215-220 years). Sexual maturity is reached at 19 years of age. Most stay in their prime until 180 years of age, wherein their last 30-40 years being the degenerating aging process. Technology Faereth were instrumental for the early development of most advanced technology. They created the earliest space-traveling ships, and even were able to create various levels of hyper drives (which were still used in the Planet Trade Organization up to its disbanding). Their planet was slowly replaced with huge and vast cities, with their power-system mostly being nuclear-based. They also had a variety of energy weapons which were quite powerful, but ultimately made obsolete by powerful individuals who could harness ki. Classification Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten